Talk:Fan Universe Characters Christmas Special!/Plan
If anybody wants to talk about the planning for the Fanon Characters Christmas Special!, please do it so. However, everybody must avoid arguing about the planning. Secondly, no off-topic talking. Meaning, don't stop talking about something else that is not to do with the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! planning. If your edit is about something else, it will be removed. Everything must be organized into sections. When talking about another topic, do another section. If you want to talk about something that is to do with a topic that is not being talked about anymore, do not make another section about it. Continue from the end of that section. Thank you, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Fourth Wall? Are we still going with the Fourth Wall idea? I had a brain wave. Santa crosses into the land of Wikia, but he veers right, narrowly missing the CPFW's Bureau of Fiction, and snags on the Fourth Wall. A little "essence of Christmas" from Santa's sleigh causes the Fourth Wall to eject 7 bricks into the CPFW universe, which destabilizes the plot. The lights go out in the Bureau of Fiction, and when they come back on, Mayor McFlapp finds out that the story has been "rhyme locked", which forces everyone except the Masters to make their sentences rhyme in a really cheesy way. Mayor McFlapp figures out that the only way to get the plot back to normal is to find all 7 bricks before the winter solstice (the time the boundary between fiction and reality thins), or the Fourth Wall will disintegrate completely. Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 15:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. Still sounds too complicating for me to write. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I can write the Fourth Wall related parts. You just fill in the rest. How's that? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You know, it doesn't sound too Christmasy, if you know what I mean. --Screwball86 21:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The bricks will have to be found via Christmas-related methods. Something like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Explorer... you've done it again! You have rather funny ideas... as you said it is cheesy though! ----Anniem۝۝se 23:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay then, Explorer. What chapter do you want it in? Because when there is another scene going on, or they've moved from like, Eastshield to New Club Penguin, you wouldn't really give detail on their travel? * * * That's it. So, again. What chapter? And when I've done the stuff before that chapter, you can start, Explorer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The event should happen early in the story. I would say Chapter 2. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Two I have an idea for chapter two. Maddieworld arrives in a limo with the Zurich symbol (lol, just adding detail.), and after Tails, Speed, Sam, and Maddieworld finish playing Tails and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games, the first snow of winter comes, and they go out to play. Shortly afterwards, someone notices that the snowfall seemed to get thicker, which leads to a blizzard and power outage. The gang goes to Misty Island (the only place with power) and rents an igloo there. The chapter will be called "A Glistening Snow".--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Uhhhhhh.... all good until that power outage part. Why you ask? I'll explain. No characters should be late. If anybody decides to add their character coming later on in the story (unless they have a good reason for it, which they can write in the summary), it will be removed. So, Maddieworld comes half-way between all the characters arrivals, with some fancy disco music going on in the background, and she's waving and smiling and giving "flipper-kisses" until she sees Tails6000 & Speeddasher playing Tails and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games. She pushes everyone out of the way to go play. :And for the rest of the "scene", I'll summarize everything that we've planned for the rest. They go out, get a Christmas tree, come back and sit by the fire. They are opening their presents in the "near-end". Then Happyface notices it's started to snow. Everybody go out and build a snowman, have some snowball fights and all that. That's is all that has been planned. The reason why we can't go to Misty Island because it will be right in the Christmas spirit, and will ruin all the fun that they are having. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Another idea All right, I have two ideas for Willy's role. Either he's the narrator, (oh wait, can he even do that? Maybe he fills in for the day) or he's just a character in the story. --Screwball86 13:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :He can't narrate it. That's either Mayor McFlapp or Mayor Crepsley. They'll have to be removed from the story to narrate it. Willy can be a main character. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking that. I like that idea of him being a main character. --Screwball86 15:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Some ideas (By Me! :) Maybe this story could be loosely based on Charles Dicken's A Christmas (has been a Major Motion picture 18 times!!), we could have a Scrooge, the Three Ghosts and some other things. And I have a question for Screwball or Ninijan (sorry if I spelled your name wrong!), may my character (Sancho Monte Captio) be included in this story? For this story we could have something about Christmas past, which could be something like seeing the penguin's childhood, Christmas Present, where the penguin sees the fun and joy with Christmas, and also Christmas Future, which could be a grave of the penguin, in a bitterly cold winter. Each time is represented and guided by a Ghost Another idea for Chapter One is that while the other penguins sit down at the igloo, and angry, vicious one (which is like Scrooge) arrives late with only apples and pears for presents, although the man is rich, he only counts his moolah, and never spends it. So what do you think? Leave comments below --Sanchonachos 23:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I like a part of your idea! The part where the characters all sit down in the igloo by the fire and tell stories! They could be especially about Christmas! Also, no one will be late I've already pointed that out. So that there are no interruptions between chapters. Sacho, it also sounds a bit complicated. Considering you weren't in the Halloween special, it is just fair for Sacho Monte Captio to be in the story. Though, I will try to give you a main role in a chapter. I want atleast all the characters to talk atleast 1 sentence in each chapter. Though it will mostly be set on Santa Clause. We'll go through the planning and find a suitable place! :I love everyone's ideas! These are wonderful! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ;I have another idea that when we put up the Christmas Tree, someone rushing in with loads of hot chocolate mix hits the ladder in which the person who is putting up the ornaments falls down, but is not hurt. Another idea is that my character arrives at the part a few minutes after all the other guests (during Chapter Two), and my charcter interrupts someone's story.Then my charcter says his private jet was delayed at Polaris, due to a snowstorm that wiped out power for 12 minutes.Sanchonachos :Will do. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :About "Journey to the North Pole", instead of speedboats (the trip would take seven months!), maybe the characters hop on board one of my airline (MammothAir)'s aeroplanes (A Airbus A380). Then, we arrive after a 17 hour trip to Santa's Village,where they ask the inhabitants about the whereabouts of Santa, but no straight, and full answers were given and find Santa's sleigh in the caves of Ellsmere Island, Nunavut, Canada, and the penguins are greeted by polar bears, who chase the clan around the island, until Explorer gets out a rocket bomb and throws it at the bears, causing them to run away. Then the team heads back by a ferry boat, to Santa Harbour.The ELF-BI takes the sleigh and takes out it's black box and finds that Santa was kidnapped by polar bears, so the team splits up in pairs and and does an aerial search with CandyCopters (powered by pure candy canes), but two of the teams find Santa tied to a giant candy cane, with Santa's mouth taped with BuckTape, soon the PolarBears, cousins of Herbert,the infamous criminal in Club Penguin. So the two teams start having a fruit cake war (non-alcoholic fruit cake though, )and the penguins win, and bring Santa home. The clan boarded the aeroplane and flew back home, and Christmas was saved. And I think that in Chapter 2, Tidalwave puts in Powdered Ditto, which Explorer switched for Baking Soda, and the mix for the Mullet's stuffing explodes and brakes a 289,352 pebble chandelier the igloo. So was that good? And also: Is my character in the official list yet? --Sanchonachos 21:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :One thing... you don't know how fast Ninjinian's speed-boats are. Also, it wouldn't take months! Ninjinian's one are specialised. Booking and paying for aeroplanes take too long, and by the time they get their, it would be Boxing Day... and if aeroplanes went very fast, there's no denying that there wouldn't be an accident of such. Sachos can be a hiker at the North Pole with Wrath Ninjas group. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...never thought about that, well, it would need some loads of gas, and the trip, if cruising at 5,000 kilometres per hour, would take 3.50 hours,and at a speed of 10,000 km/h,approximately .51 hours, or 51 minutes. That is true it air planes, they get into accidents (most severe accidents in the 80S-90S), sometimes, only to be learnt from though, and I wouldn't really like to be a hiker,my character hates running long distances,and maybe I could be the person the igloo was rented from, then when I walk in, I see a broken chandelier, a trashed party place at the end of the story as an epilogue. --Sanchonachos :Your not gonna be a hiker. You've just gone with Wrath Ninja to the North Pole. Not that I am against your aeroplane idea.. but they would all have to go to an airport, which takes several hours, and then board the plane. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Does my character have to go with Wrath Ninja? I said I wanted to be in the main plot, a guest at the party , not just some guy who appears out of the blue in Chapter 6 or something,because it would just be weird for me. I would like my character to appear at the party during Chapter One, maybe,like a guest you know. So please, please! I've been having a bad week here at the wiki, you know with Alex's dumb poll against me. Sanchonachos 20:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, then. You can appear in Chapter 4, during the stories, and you'll recur throughout. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Thanks so much, so can my character's private helicopter hover over the igloo, and then a ladder drops down and my character, Sancho Monte Captio climbs down into the blustery snow, and brings a bag full of presents, and penguins mistake him for Santa Clause. Then, my helicopter bring half of the party to the ferry docks, then we board the speedboats and jet skis, and bring the helicopter on a barge behind us.--Sanchonachos 22:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Change of Plan, Explorer There will be a slight change in plan. Because I think we should first get all the events that happen in the igloo done first, then get to the action. That way, there will be no change of mood, because if there's a sudden change of mood in the chapter after the next, it won't be right. Gettin' ma flow in the "mood" area? Great! So, Explorer. There will be atleast double the amount of chapters that are in the Halloween special, so there's plenty of chapters to get to the "Santa" part. The igloo-scenes will take approx 1 - 5 chapters. First thing to do is to finish the planning. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ehhh.... I don't think that will read very well, Ninj. If you establish this story as describing what the characters will do on Christmas in the beginning and then suddenly cut to something bad happening and throwing a bunch of action at the readers, they'll get confused. It's either action (where the characters save Christmas or something) or retelling (where the characters just celebrate Christmas like normal). It can't be mixed. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Your saying the exact opposite on what I meant. It's better for the beginning of the story to be no action, and then action. That way, nobody gets confused. Nobody will get confused anyway. The users here are too smart to be confused. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Did you ever take the readers into account? Seriously, how can you expect the audience to get a grip on the story if they get settled down in the first few chapters, thinking this will be a calm story, and then get thrown out of their seats in Chapter Five and get totally confused? It won't make any sense! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) The weird thing is, I can't edit the story. I can only view the source. And I have some ideas for the story, (for once) So did someone set to sysop only level? or what? --Screwball86 22:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Aren't you a BOSS yet? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Also, Explorer. The story will gradually go into action. It will involve the Bureau of Fiction as you asked. It's not going to be.. at the end of Chapter 5... there's trouble. Then right at the beginning of Chapter 6... Santa has started to disappear! AHHH! MAYHEM!! MADNESS! CONFUSION! :O.O :I hope your getting my point there. As said, no user on this wiki is dumb enough to handle gradual action. And seriously.. I've read stories that are peaceful and calm.. and then go straight into the action, and never affected me at all. This always happens in reality book stories. It's fine! Concluding, there's no rapid action. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::As I said, this is about the readers, not the users, and what happens to you may not happen to anyone else. What I don't want is a sudden shock of action. A gradual realization that the story isn't all sugar and spice and everything nice would be sufficient. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Small Sub-Story Hey, I was just wondering if Willy and Rosie could a little romantic thing going on like Ninjinian and Akiza. Just wondering. --Screwball86 21:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I was unsure that if Willy and Rosie had something. So, yes! I'll do the exact same amount as Ninj and Akiza. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) And, I have an idea for a funny sub-plot. While the gang is telling stories, Maddie thinks she hears Jessica climbing up the chimney, and climbs up. Then, the gang hears a thud on the roof (Maddie getting her whole body on the roof) and they go outside and look. Then Willie calls the Fire Department, and Swiss Ninja, Bellina, and Jesica come. But not for the whole story. Just for that moment.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 21:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Uhhhh.... it's plot-killing, but we can add something beside the "Fire Department"... also, only one more character. It was clearly said said no characters shall be allowed to arrive late... but this can be an exception. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wrath Ninja comes in How about at the North Pole Wrath Ninja, his army, CPQ5, Questionmrk2 and his Puffle's are having a christmas camp-out (it was Issacc's idea) when the people from the main story crash onto them? Please? Because they would love to camp out, and my characters need more publicity. -User:1337doom :Great idea... though what do you mean by "crash onto them"? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The characters fall into a giant hole where the camp-out is. -1337doom :Uhhhh.... a giant hole? Seriously? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Story ideas for chapter 3 Hey guys, since I can't edit the actual article, I'd thought I'd post this here. Willy's story for chapter three will be his version of a Christmas Carol. --Screwball86 00:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. When you're done with it, I'll modify it to fit together and add it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, here is the basic outline of things: Characters parodies: Ebenezer Scrooge: Explorer 767 Scrooge' nephew, Fred: Fred 676 Bob Cratchit: Ninjinian Tiny Tim: Baby N. Jacob Marley: Professor Shroomsky Ghost of Christmas Past: Tails6000 Ghost of Christmas Present: Willy the Penguin Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: Speeddasher Ignorance: Mabel Want: Yusei (They are strange characters, indeed, but they play a minor, but important role. However, they can be edited out) Fezziwig: PabloDePablo Belle: Rosie the Penguin/Akiza Atlus (Which ever you prefer, Ninjinian) Old Joe: Happyface141 Mrs. Dilber: Willie Watt Two Guys who want Scrooge to give them money for good welfare: Dan, Crow Dick: Tidalwave11 Random people in the streets: Everyone else Plot Outline: It's just basically A Christmas Carol, expect with Fanon Characters. Stave One: Scrooge (Explorer) is at Marley's (Shroomsky) coffin management, and and signs the certificate of deletion, (death is illegal here) and walks back to his building. Seven Christmas Eves later, Scrooge is writing something and his nephew Fred (Fred 676) bursts in, and wishes him a Merry Christmas. They then have an argument about Christmas, and Fred leaves, still merry, and then two men come in, (Dan, Crow) and ask him to give money to those who need meat and drink. Scrooge refuses, for he doesn't support the cause, and says something very cold. The men leave, and Scrooge and Bob Cratchit (Ninjinian) his only employee, continue working until closing. Scrooge, not being that cold-hearted at the time, lets Bob have the entire Christmas Day off, which Bob happily agrees too. Bob hen puts out all the light in the building, then throws on his hat and the two walk out, Scrooge locks up, and the two part ways. Bob sees a group of penguins sliding down ice, and then does so himself, (actually, twenty times to be exact) and then goes home. Scrooge walks home, where he lives alone, in a huge igloo/mansion. Just when Scrooge is about to unlock the door, he drops his keys, and when he looks up, he sees Marley's face where his knocker should be, and falls on his back, and then he gets up, and the face is no longer there, so he walks in and slams the door shut. He then walks up to his room, and gets into his night gown and nightcap, (it is night) and sits by the fire. Then all the bells in his house start ringing. They then cease, and start up again. As they doing that, a noise comes up from Scrooge's stair well. Then metal boxes with chains come flying into the room, followed by Marley's ghost. Scrooge, by this time is frighted, and asks who the spirit was, and he answers, much to Scrooge's surprise. After many questions, the ghost finally says that Scrooge will be visited by three ghosts, each at a different time. the ghost then flies out the window, and Scrooge looks out, only to see the disturbing images of restless ghosts, one in particular, gets frightened and shuts his window, and crawls into bed. Stave Two: Scrooge is in bed, but cannot sleep. He is too afraid of the ghosts. After counting down the hour, he sees a light outside of his bed (His bed curtains are drawn) and he pulls them open. He then sees the Ghost of Christmas Past, (Tails6000) and once again, is scared. The ghost is small, and chick-like it is also calm and soft-spoken. Scrooge guesses it is the first ghost of which Jacob Marley foretold of. The ghost says he is right. The ghost then takes him out of bed, and puts his flipper on Scrooge's heart, and the two fly out the window. The ghost takes Scrooge back to his boyhood town, and Scrooge actually cries (Just a little, however). The spirit tells him that the things they see are just shadows of out have happened. The ghost shows him all of the things from Scrooge's childhood, and then takes him to Fezziwigs (PabloDepablo) , where Scrooge was apprenticed along with Dick, (Tidalwave11) and they close up for Christmas Eve, and they set up for a dance, and soon the entire hall is filled up with people, and they all are dancing and partying, along with Scrooge, who soon stops, due to the fact that the ghost was watching him. The ghost speeds it up to when Scrooge was in his prime. Scrooge is in his building, along with his love, Belle (Rosie the Penguin/Akiza Atlus) and Belle accusing Scrooge of having replaced her with money and work, and they argue, with leads to Belle leaving Scrooge. The present Scrooge, is displeased at what he sees and wishes to be shown no more of what was. The ghost protests, however, saying that "These are just shadows, and that you can change them". Scrooge gets upset, and extinguishes the spirit with his metal cap that he was holding the entire time. Scrooge is then pleased with himself, until a fire under the cap rockets him up into the sky, and when Scrooge falls, he hits his bedroom floor. Stave Three: Scrooge sees a light under his bedroom door, and goes to open it to find out what's behind it. He goes into the room, and sees the Ghost Christmas Present (Willy the Penguin). The ghost notices that Scrooge is somewhat scared, and tells him that there's nothing to be afraid of. (He is a jolly giant in green robes, even though in this version of the story, he is about three feet higher than Scrooge, because Willy is actually smaller than Explorer) The ghost has a huge feast surrounding him, and sits atop a pile of presents. Scrooge guesses that he is the second ghost of which Marley foretold. The ghost answers that he guessed correctly. And since he is the Ghost of Christmas Present, he makes the floor transparent so that Scrooge can see through it, and then flies off. The two stop at a small house, and it turns out to be his employee's house, Bob Cratchit's. Scrooge sees that they have a small fire going, and the house is covered in dust (In most places, actually, not all). And Scrooge also sees that their Christmas feast is not very impressive, yet the family is happy with it. Scrooge also sees Tiny Tim Cratchit, (Baby N.) who is a very low article. (I can't say crippled, right?) Scrooge asks what will happen to the chick. The spirit predicts that there will be a crutch without an owner, (Tiny Tim has a crutch) and that there will be an empty chair at the table. Scrooge, feeling guilty, leaves with the spirit to another house. Scrooge looks down, and sees that it his nephew's, who is playing a game with his guests. (Actually, sort of like 20 questions) "Is it Metal Explorer?" asks one guest. "No, not quite," replies Fred. "Is it Darktan?!" shouts out another guest. "Almost there!" says Fred. "I know! I know!" yells another guest. "It's your Uncle Scrooge!" "Right-O!" says Fred. Then they all laugh, and go into the dining room to have dinner. Scrooge is insulted by it, (I mean, who wouldn't be?) and then the spirit flies them to the inside of a clock tower, and the bell tolls. The ghost explains that his time is short, and that he must go. But before he does, Scrooge notices some fur under the ghost's robe. (Be warned, this is the creepy part) The ghost hen pulls back the robe, and Scrooge sees two hideous creatures. The ghost explains that they are Ignorance (Mabel) and Want (Yusei). The specter also explains that they are both of what Scrooge has. The bell tolls again, and the ghost falls down, laughing, which to he replies "Why am is till laughing? I'm gonna get deleted! Oh somebody help me!" (Laughs) (But, that only happens in this story.) The ghost slowly disintegrates, (or something different) and all that is left is bone, then before that is gone, the ghost leaves behind his crown of holly, which soon too disappears. Ignorance is in a straight-jacket and Want is in a cage. Scrooge, initially freaked out by the whole ordeal, slips and falls on his back. Ignorance and Want soon disappear from sight too. Stave Four: Scrooge, all alone in the tower, sees that his own shadow is turning into some sort of being, which, is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (or future, which ever you prefer) (Speeddasher) and Scrooge asks if he's the third spirit that Marley foretold of. The ghost says nothing, and then points a bony, black flipper to the floor, an it caves in, leaving Scrooge to fall. he falls in the snow, and sees the two men that went into his shop earlier, and they are discussing about a deleted penguin's fortune, and then discuss his funeral, and one of them says he will only come if lunch if provided. they laugh and then leave, making Scrooge wonder who they were talking about, and then sees a horse's (or anything in the fanon equivalent to a horse) shadow, and sees a icy flipper point forward, and one of horses turns his head to Scrooge, which makes Scrooge run away, with the spirit following him. And while running, Scrooge shrinks. He stills continue to run, but after a while, the ghost starts throwing a whip around, and Scrooge takes shelter in a drain pipe. he then slides down, and slides across a roof of a house, and then eventually falls into a bag of holly, which is being carried by a penguin. He then sits down, and talks to another penguin, whom discusses that she will sell a deleted penguin's belongings to Old Joe, (Happyface141) a fence. They both laugh at that, and then one of them sees a rat, and since Scrooge is on the floor, (he got out of the bag, as you can imagine) he runs along with the rat, and is swept out along with the creature, and then the spirit appears before Scrooge, (who is now fully-grown) and then he takes him to Bob Cratchit's, which is a sorry sight. Tiny Tim is now gone, and the family is under hard times. Scrooge wishes to see no more, and then the ghost takes him to a wretched cemetery, one grave in particular. Scrooge asks who the grave belongs to, and the ghost just points to the grave, in turn wipes off some of the frost, to which reveals the name. Ebenezer Scrooge. Scrooge cries out, and the ghost points to grave once more, and it reveals his birthdate, (it differs from which variation it is) and his date of deletion. (December 25, unknown year) Scrooge is horrified by this, and begs the spirit for another chance. The spirit just looks a him, and then creates a swirl in the ground, which catches Scrooge, and it turns out to be the hole of Scrooge's coffin, with a red light beneath it. (Hint, hint) Scrooge promises that he'll change, but then he falls in, with his only handle being the ghost's flipper, and Scrooge continues to beg for another chance at life, and keeps saying that he'll change for the better, but the spirit pulls his flipper back, and Scrooge sees his awful, glaring eyes, and falls into the pit, screaming all the way down. He then falls out of bed. Stave Five: Scrooge opens his eyes only to find himself in his bedroom, still alive. He then goes to his window, and asks a passing penguin what day it is, the penguin replies that it is Christmas Day, and Scrooge is happy that the spirits have given him another chance. he then asks if a big turkey is still in a meat shop, it is, and Scrooge asks the boy to go and buy it, and if he does, he'll give him a shilling, (what in the world is a shilling?) and then tells him to meet back at his house. Scrooge then puts on a robe, and runs down stairs, he then sees his maid, Mrs. Dilber, (Willie Watt) and then hugs, her, saying Merry Christmas! all along it. The maid then shrieks that he is deranged, and Scrooge skips happily out of his house. Scrooge sees the young penguin he saw earlier with the turkey, and then sends him off to Bob Cratchit's, (and in a cab, too!) he then goes out into the street, and grabs hold the back of a car, and slides across the icy roads, he soon falls off, landing on the ice. He only laughs at this, (as does everyone else) and goes back home to change. he walks towards his building, and gives the two penguins who want money for good welfare, money, (a whole lot of it) and wishes them a Merry Christmas. He then sees carolers, the ones he saw before, but instead of being nasty about it, he sings along with them and gives them a coin. They all are happy ad run away to do some more caroling. Scrooge goes into his building, where Bob is late, and Scrooge just chuckles to himself. Bob arrives, but about fourteen minutes late. Scrooge sets up the mood, pretending to be angry, but instead happily gives Bob a raise, and sends him out to fetch some more coal for the fire, so they don't freeze. Bob is happy about this, and narrates the following Christmases, as the street is filled with lights, wreaths, holly, and much more decorations for the holiday. Tiny Tim is still alive, and the city is a much happier place, along with Scrooge being a much nicer penguin, and all is well. (Here's a little something for a little comic relief!) Willy then flies in on a sleigh, along with twelve penguins, acting as reindeer. Willy then says "Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" (This can be edited out, or it can be used at the end of the actual story, whatever works.) The End --Screwball86 14:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Screwball, can you finish up Chapter 3? Until it's finished, I cannot continue. You fill in your story, and then I can move it in. It's almost December, and needs to be finished! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I really hate to burst your bubble, Screw, but this doesn't belong in the special. It's totally unrelated, and you used Explorer OOC. The thing is, your idea will only distract the readers from the rest of the story. However, the story can stand as a separate article, it's large enough to be like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well Explorer, your right on it being way too long, but really, don't knock it 'till you try it. (or suggest another idea.) So, got any other ideas? --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) We could interrupt the story and it goes straight to Mayor McFlapp & Mayor Crepsley narrating the story and thinking of what to write. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) What about the Fourth Wall? I thought the Fourth Wall messing up was going to be in this! Can't it at least cause Santa to never arrive? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the 4th Wall WILL be in it. Who said it wasn't? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC)